


Sweetie!

by loveycores



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Public Display of Affection, i mostly do nsfl stuff so im sorry if you like this dont sub to me just for this, oh my god not a dead dove fic for once by me?, or do i cant stop you, wild.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveycores/pseuds/loveycores
Summary: A training session with Taka and Mondo leaves Chihiro exhausted.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sweetie!

The best part of living on campus for the three of them was the ability to use the facilities after school hours. Thankfully the they all resided in the same hallway, which made it easy to organize their little group every morning and evening- as per Kiyotaka's orders. 

While it was Chihiro's idea to have Mondo help them get stronger, with his relationship with Kiyotaka, it was only time before he joined and put the two and himself on a strict exercise schedule outside of their physical education course. They had set activities on set days, making it so that they wouldn't get easily burnt out of doing one sole task over and over again. Usually Chihiro was able to keep up with the two, but as finals came up, they were tired every morning from their late night sessions of bug fixes and program testing.

For Taka, Chihiro's honesty of their lack of spunk was respected, but he didn't give up on having them do their usual routines. In fact, it seemed to be working in their favor, giving them a lot of energy near the midway of their weight tasks for the day! Then something in them snapped. Perhaps it was the swamp of energy drinks and sugary snacks that finally wore down in their body, or it was simply their current lack of sleep, but they dropped their ten kilo's weights and fell backwards with an almost comically sad _thump_. 

Mondo and Taka put their weights and and immediately went over to Chihiro, Mondo picking them up. "Fujisaki, are you okay?!" Taka leaned over his partners and put his hand under Chihiro's bangs. "You don't have a fever... Were those weights too much for you?!" Chihiro weakly giggled, the little noise being infectious to Mondo. He chuckled as well, Taka scoffing. "It's not funny! They collapsed, Mondo! And it's not funny that _you_ collapsed!" He unbuttoned his school jacket and put it on Chihiro's torso, taking them from Mondo with little resistance from the taller boy. 

Taka put his forearm under their bottom and held them to his chest like a child, something Mondo couldn't help but mention. "You look like a mom like that, Taka." Kiyotaka turned his nose up at the comment, not replying as he didn't want to be humiliated. "Let's call it off for the day, okay? Do you want me to go grab some stuff from the Cafeteria and go back to your room, Taka?" 

"Sure." Kiyotaka nodded off to him and cleaned up the weights the three used, all while holding Chihiro to his chest. Chihiro held onto his coat, closing their eyes as their exhaustion filled their body. Once Taka felt their body go limp, he adjusted his posture and kissed their crown. "Rest for now, Fujisaki. Mondo will get what you need." He almost purred as he brought them to the dorm all, then to his own room. He then laid Chihiro down and sat next to them, waiting for Mondo to arrive. Once he did, Kiyotaka woke Chihiro up, handed them a bottle of a sports drink, and began to search for a first aid kit. "You may have fell on a mat, but I want to make sure you are handled properly!" 

Chihiro gave him a sweet smile and hugged the gifted coat, Mondo sitting next to them and putting them into a headlock. "You got us worried there, pipsqueak!" He pinched their cheek.


End file.
